There's no turning back
by ifeellikeimlost
Summary: Hunger games!Klaine. Kurt Hummel et Rachel Berry sont les tributs du District 12, tandis que Blaine Anderson est un carrière du District 5. Il semble avoir remarqué Kurt avant le début des jeux, mais celui-ci ne se laissera pas séduire si facilement, compte tenu du massacre qui s'en vient... Qui va l'emporter dans ces jeux cruels ? Avertissement: Violence et meurtres.
1. Prologue

Tout le District 12 est réunit pour ce moment fatidique. Les mères tiennent leurs enfants collés contre eux, ceux-ci pleurant silencieusement. Tout le monde a peur d'être choisi... et moi aussi. Chaque année, une sorte de massacre est organisé. Massacre que l'on appelle plutôt «Hunger Games». Deux innocents par districts sont choisis afin de s'entre-tuer avec d'autres innocents. Le survivant gagne un prix qui ne vaut probablement pas la peine si on prend en compte toutes les morts qui sont survenues lors de ce massacre. Est-ce que la gloire, une maison, de l'argent et de la nourriture font le poids contre tous les remords? Je me le suis toujours demandé.

Sur la scène, un personnage haut en couleur - une femme au maquillage rose exagéré, au visage blanc à cause des couches de maquillage et aux cheveux frisés qui se tiennent haut - fait son entrée digne de son excentricité sur scène. Je me mords la lèvre. La dénommée Effie nous présente une vidéo sur un écran géant qui montre tous les gagnants des éditions passées, mais je ne regarde pas. Je baisse les yeux, je fuis, je m'enfonce dans mes espoirs les plus fous. Je veux me sauver. Je veux m'enfuir à toutes jambes vers la forêt, mais je sais qu'un Pacificateur pourrait me découper en morceaux à tout moment si je tentais de le faire. Personne ne peut y échapper.

Je prends la main de mon père dans la mienne. Je la serre jusqu'à m'en éclater les jointures. Je ferme les yeux et imagine l'étreinte que ma mère me donnerait si elle était toujours avec moi. Je sens le regard doux, protecteur et inquiet de Burt, mon père, sur moi.

La main d'Effie plonge dans le bocal géant contenant tous les noms des citoyens du district. Mon nom est inscrit 10 fois dans le bocal. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais rien ne coule de mes yeux. Je suis vide.

Le premier nom se fait prononcer par les lèvres atrocement maquillées d'Effie. Une fille. Le premier tribut. Rachel Berry. Elle a des cheveux coupés au carré et est probablement plus petite que moi, je ne le sais pas. Je suis trop loin d'elle pour le savoir, mais je peux bien voir qu'elle pleure. Ses lèvres sont tordues, ses yeux sont fermés. On entend ses sanglots dans le micro.

Ça y est, c'est peut-être mon tour. C'est le moment de savoir qui est le tribut masculin. La main plonge dans le bocal, sort un papier minutieusement plié.

Kurt Hummel.

Je réalise que c'est moi seulement après avoir entendu le petit soupir d'effroi de mon père et après avoir sentit des centaines de regards se poser sur moi. Je ne pourrai pas y échapper. Je serre Burt contre moi et me fait pousser par les stupides Pacificateurs jusqu'à la scène.

Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel.

Je suis un tribut du District 12.

Je vais mourir.

Je le sens.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment. J'espère que ça vous plait ! Je compte poster les autres chapitres dès que je le peux :)_

_-N_


	2. Chapitre 1

Des paysages de différents districts et de pauvreté défilent devant la fenêtre du train dans lequel je suis assis. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sais que j'ai besoin de sommeil, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'en vient. Plus qu'une interview, qu'un défilé des tributs, qu'un adieu à ma famille et ça y est, je suis relâché dans une arène sans pitié avec une bande de sauvages.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à l'autre tribut. Elle passe son temps à pleurer. Je la comprends totalement. Je suis trop épuisé pour pleurer.

L'équipe de mon district est plutôt étrange. Mon mentor s'appelle Haymitch. Il est vieux, hideux, sale et alcoolique. Il me dégoûte. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me faire diriger par quelqu'un comme lui.

Ces derniers jours, nous sommes allés à un espèce de camp d'entraînement. J'ai découvert que je me débrouillais bien avec un couteau et un arc, mais je ne suis toujours pas certain de mes capacités de tuer. Les autres tributs me font peur. Il y a cinq carrières, des gens qui s'entraînent depuis qu'ils sont capables de marcher pour tuer dans ces jeux. Je ne ferai pas le poids contre eux.

Au-travers des ronflements de mon mentor, j'entends des petits pas timides. Je tourne la tête vers Rachel, l'autre tribut de mon district. Elle sourit malgré ses yeux rougis et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu sais, je crois bien t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

C'est une des premières fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi. J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est possible. On vit dans un petit district... eh bien... vivait.

Ce simple changement de temps de verbe me fend le cœur plus que d'entendre mon nom à la moisson.

-Est-ce que tu chantais pour recevoir des pourboires dans le marché?

Je me revois encore braver le froid pour me rendre à cet endroit très passant, retirer mon chapeau et le poser sur le sol, avant de commencer à chanter des notes aiguës.

-Oui.

J'ai eu un flash en regardant les yeux de Rachel. Encore une enfant à l'époque, elle s'était avancée vers moi avec ce grand sourire étincelant et avait déposé une simple pièce dans mon chapeau. La seule que j'avais récoltée ce jour-là, d'ailleurs.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment.

-Je sais bien que nous ne pourrons pas être amis dans l'arène, mais je serai incapable de te tuer parce que tu viens de mon district.

Je soupire et croise les bras, baissant les yeux vers le sol du train en marche.

-Je ne serai pas capable de tuer qui que ce soit.

-Que vas-tu faire, alors, tu vas te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve?

J'esquisse un sourire en coin et hausse les épaules.

-Peut-être.

Rachel rit. Un rire sans joie, un rire faible, un rire fatigué. Je me lève et retourne à ma chambre en saluant l'autre tribut pour éviter qu'Effie vienne nous gronder.

Le lendemain, on toque à ma porte, me tirant de mes affreux cauchemars de sang et de meurtres. Je grimace et ébouriffe mes cheveux en me redressant pour ouvrir la porte. Haymitch se trouve devant moi, visiblement fatigué aussi. L'alcoolique a eu une longue nuit, on dirait. Je vois Rachel derrière lui, qui me salue d'un sourire. On déjeune, puis, comme si nous n'étions déjà pas au courant, Haymitch annonce :

-Vous allez rencontrer vos stylistes aujourd'hui.

Nous finissons de manger en écoutant Effie nous raconter à quel point elle est excitée de voir nos tenues.

Après le déjeuner, le train s'arrête. Nous sortons de notre wagon et nous nous retrouvons dans un endroit qui m'est complètement inconnu. Effie est à nos côtés et jubile d'excitation. Si je n'étais pas tant fatigué, je lui dirais probablement de se taire. Nous entrons dans un bâtiment aussi haut que toutes les maisons de mon district empilées. On nous conduit dans deux salles différentes. Effie referme la porte derrière moi, me lançant :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains!

Mon regard accroche sur les étranges personnages semblant appartenir au Capitole. Deux femmes (une aux cheveux verts et une aux cheveux bleus) s'approchent de moi et me tirent par le bras pour m'emmener près d'un grand homme à la peau foncée et au eye-liner doré.

-Nous sommes tes stylistes! annonce la dame aux cheveux couleur lime.

L'autre femme me dit le nom de chacun, mais je n'ai même pas envie de les retenir. Beaucoup trop compliqué. Le seul nom que je retiens est celui de Cinna, le grand homme qui se débrouillerait probablement mieux que moi dans les Hunger Games.

Je prends le temps de regarder ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Il y a des miroirs un peu partout, beaucoup de lumières de toutes les formes, une baignoire dans un coin et une grande table dans le milieu avec toutes sortes d'instruments de maquillage.

On me déshabille complètement sans que je puisse protester. Je me mords la lèvre, tentant de cacher mes atouts du mieux que je le peux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en as vus bien d'autres avant toi. dit Cinna, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ris. Juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'ai plus envie de rire depuis que j'ai été choisi lors de la moisson.

On m'assit sur une chaise et on m'épile de partout (bien que j'aie déjà très peu de poils). Je grimace, je retiens mes larmes. On me lave, on me couvre d'une serviette, on me maquille et on me coiffe. Par la suite, les deux dames parcourent les tenues qu'ils ont prévus pour moi. Dans ma tête, je revois les tenues des anciens tributs lors des précédentes parades. Certaines sont ridicules, oui, mais d'autres flamboyantes et représentent très bien leurs districts. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont prévu pour le district du charbon et des mines.

Je parviens à m'apercevoir dans un des grands miroirs pendant que mes stylistes sont occupés. Je ne me reconnais même pas. Mes yeux bleus sont soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner noir et brillant, mes lèvres semblent légèrement plus pulpeuses, on a couvert mes grosses cernes, qui se fondent parfaitement avec le reste de mon visage pâle et mes cheveux sont coiffés si haut qu'ils ressemblent à des flammes.

-Tu aimes ça? me demande Cinna pendant que ses assistantes s'activent près de la garde-robe.

-Je... C'est pas vraiment moi, mais c'est joli, oui.

L'homme m'adresse un sourire et me tapote l'épaule. Je me lève et remets mes sous-vêtements posés sur le sol. Les deux assistantes reviennent vers moi avec mon costume dans les mains. Je l'enfile sans broncher. Je me retrouve en smoking noir plutôt classique (avec quelques paillettes pour le faire briller, mais sans plus), contrastant avec mon nœud papillon en forme de flammes.

-C'est pas un peu trop classique? je demande en m'examinant dans le miroir.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Cinna appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande posée sur la table dans le milieu de la pièce. Je sursaute en baissant les yeux vers mon nœud papillon, qui s'est enflammé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des flammes artificielles.

Je soupire de soulagement tandis que Cinna éteint le feu. Je remercie mes stylistes. On toque à la porte. Effie n'attend pas de réponse et entre, me tirant hors de la salle.

-Vite, nous allons être en retard! grimace-t-elle de sa voix agressante.

Ce soir, je serai le flamboyant Kurt Hummel, tribut du District 12. Enfin... _j'essaierai_.


	3. Chapitre 2

On nous emmène où la parade et l'interview auront lieu en limousine. Rachel est aussi belle que moi. Elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge et noire flamboyante et son maquillage est aussi exagéré que le mien. Ses cheveux sont légèrement frisés, lui donnant un air beaucoup moins sage.

-Rachel, je veux que tu essaies de te montrer sexy et mystérieuse. Les gens adorent ça.

La voix d'Haymitch me tire de mes songes et me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

-Kurt, je veux que tu sois un peu hautain, mais sincère et sensible. Je sais que tu en es capable.

J'acquiesce faiblement. Voir les autres tributs de plus près me donne des hauts-le-cœur juste à y penser. Nous arrivons enfin au bâtiment et nous débarquons.

Le plateau et déjà plein à craquer. Des gens s'activent dans tous les sens et j'aperçois les autres tributs qui attendent, eux aussi, que la parade, qui se déroulera dans la rue juste devant l'immeuble, débute. Je prends le temps de détailler chacun d'eux du regard, puisque c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les vois en vie. Ils sont tous séparés par districts et n'osent pas se mêler aux autres. Certains attirent mon regard plus que d'autres, dont un jeune homme du District 7 vêtu uniquement de feuilles et de branches. Je ricane faiblement en voyant Rachel le fixer, puis mon regard tombe sur le tribut masculin du District 5. C'est un carrière, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer ses grands yeux noisettes, ses longs cils et sa bouche fine. Il porte une couronne sur la tête qui projette de faibles éclairs et un smoking qui brille de centaines de petites lumières. Je crois qu'il manie l'épée, si je me souviens bien. Je l'avais remarqué au camp d'entraînement. Il serait vraiment mon genre d'homme, s'il n'allait pas me tuer dans l'arène.

Il semble remarquer que je le fixe, parce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi et m'accorde un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Je rougis violemment et détourne le regard. M'adoucir pour mieux me tuer après? Non, merci. Je serre les poings, me disant que je devrais m'endurcir. Je ne peux pas me laisser séduire par le premier venu, surtout dans le contexte présent.

Haymitch et Effie reviennent nous chercher. On sort à l'extérieur avec les autres tributs et on nous attribue notre char. Je croise le regard de Cinna dans la foule. Il me fait un sourire étincelant et me montre la télécommande dans ses mains. Je prends une grande inspiration et me tiens droit sur le char, aux côtés de Rachel, qui semble terrifiée. Les chars défilent par ordre de district en commençant par le premier. La foule est vraiment en feu. Je n'entends que des cris. Je ne serais pas si enthousiaste à leur place. On dirait qu'ils ont oubliés le massacre qui va suivre cette parade.

Notre tour viens enfin. Les lumières braquées sur nous me font mal aux yeux, mais j'essaie d'être aussi éblouissant qu'elles. Cinna appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande. Mon nœud papillon s'enflamme. J'esquisse un large sourire, regardant la foule d'un air confiant.

L'ascenseur est plein à craquer, remplit de tous les tributs (les mentors ont préféré prendre le prochain ascenseur). Ceux à demi nus me rendent un peu mal à l'aise. Je sens quelqu'un frôler mon derrière. Je tourne la tête et plisse les yeux, tombant sur le sourire hautain de ce carrière que j'avais remarqué plus tôt.

-Tu peux faire attention? je lance d'un ton sec.

-Pardon, ma main a glissé, rétorque-t-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Prenez-vous une chambre qu'on en finisse,dit une grande jeune femme aux airs latino.

Je détourne le regard en grimaçant, content que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin devant nous. Je m'empresse de sortir. Rachel se poste à mes côtés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. On attend Haymitch et Effie, puis on s'assoit avec les autres tributs qui ne passent pas en premier.

Les tributs du District 1 sont accueillis par Caesar. Je remarque la jeune femme au teint basané de l'ascenseur. Elle est accompagné d'un blond au teint pâle. Elle est une carrière, pas lui. Ça se sent dans leur attitude. Le blond semble avoir autant envie d'être ici que moi. Les gens font leur interview tour à tour, sans que je ne m'en intéresse plus que ça. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître la vie de ceux qui vont causer ma perte.

Pourtant, quand les deux tributs du District 5 montent sur la scène, mon attention se porte sur eux. Ce maudit carrière qui m'a touché le derrière se nomme Blaine, apparemment. Il est avec Tina, une petite asiatique aux cheveux bruns. J'écoute attentivement Blaine, qui joue la carte de la séduction avec le public et l'interviewer. Je roule les yeux. Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Les concurrents restants passent tour-à-tour et, bien vite, on nous annonce que c'est le tour des tributs du District 12. Rachel et moi montons sur la scène. Je garde la tête bien haute et esquisse un petit sourire tout en m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Caesar me serre la main. Il est encore plus ridicule en vrai. Il parle à Rachel en premier, qui tente de donner le moins d'information possible et de montrer un côté un peu plus séductrice. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais ça semble convaincre le public.

-Kurt, parle-nous un peu de ta famille.

Je ravale nerveusement ma salive et mon regard se porte sur le public pendant quelques secondes.

-Je vis avec mon père depuis que j'ai 8 ans.

Caesar me lance un regard compatissant.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère?

-Disparue. On pense qu'elle a essayé de s'enfuir et que des Pacificateurs s'en sont occupés.

-As-tu une petite-amie?

Je plisse les yeux.

-Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me draguer?

De petits rires se font entendre, incluant celui de l'interviewer.

-En fait, les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Ohh, tu préfère les jolis hommes, alors? répond Caesar en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à la foule.

-C'est un secret, je lance en riant.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je vous remercie sincèrement de tous les beaux commentaires que j'ai reçus :)._

_ Ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on apprécie autant ma fiction._

* * *

Rachel et moi sommes de retour dans le train. Demain, on dit adieu à notre famille et le jour d'après on nous lance dans ces horribles jeux. Je ne préfère pas y penser. Haymitch s'écroule dans un des luxueux divans en soupirant, une bière à la main.

-Vous avez bien fait ça, les jeunes.

J'hoche la tête en signe de remerciement, trop épuisé pour discuter, puis passe dans le wagon des chambres pour pouvoir prendre une longue douche. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur mon corps gelé. Je retourne dans ma chambre et enfile un pyjama chaud, avant de me glisser dans les épaisses couvertures. J'essaie de dormir.

Je revois le visage du carrière qui a essayé de me draguer, mais il a l'air beaucoup moins charmant ainsi. Son visage est tâché de sang et il essaie de me tuer. Je cours, je cours, en vain. Je tombe. Il me plante son épée dans le dos. Je suffoque, je crie, personne ne m'entend.

Je me réveille, en sueurs, et tourne la tête vers le réveil-matin posé sur ma table de nuit. Il est à peine 1h du matin. Je soupire, puis tente de me rendormir.

Le matin, je mange le plus que je peux, parce que je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir manger à ma faim lors des jeux. La tension est palpable lors du déjeuner. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie de dire adieu à sa famille.

Vers midi, on nous conduit dans un petit immeuble, où nos familles nous attendent dans des salles séparées. Je passe la porte qui m'est attribuée, accueilli par mon père, les mains dans les poches, le regard vide. Mon père a beaucoup de mal à montrer ses sentiments, mais dès que je me mets à pleurer, il pleure aussi. Je le serre le plus fort que je peux dans mes bras, bien qu'il fait deux fois ma largeur, comme si je ne voulais pas dire au revoir à la réalité douce que je possédais pour sombrer dans le cauchemar qui m'attendait.

-Je t'aime, papa.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses mains posées sur mes joues.

-Prends soin de toi, mon grand.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, on vient me chercher. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis sort sans regarder derrière. Je dois regarder vers le futur cruel qui m'attend, maintenant. Demain matin, je serai dans l'arène. Je sens déjà la peur me tordre le ventre, au point où j'ai envie de me laisser tomber sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, mais j'avance. Je ne laisse pas la peur transparaître dans mon visage.

On soupe en silence. Effie a tellement l'air excitée par le début des jeux. Je serre les poings sous la table. J'ai juste envie de lancer mon assiette de nouilles dans son visage trop maquillé. Je lance de petits regards à Rachel qui semble avoir le même désir que moi.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va risquer ta vie pour le plaisir de gens sadiques, je lance à Effie en me levant.

-Pensez-vous que ça me fait plaisir de vous envoyer dans ces jeux? réplique-t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle, les lèvres serrées pour me retenir de lui envoyer toutes les bêtises qui me passent par la tête.

-Pourquoi n'empêchez-vous pas ces jeux si ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, alors?!

Je sens son air bouche bée derrière moi. Je l'ignore et va prendre une longue douche, puis me glisse sous les couvertures chaudes. Je me couche tôt. Je ne sais pas même pas si je vais être capable de fermer l'oeil.

Le matin, au déjeuner, Effie n'ose même plus me parler, ce qui me satisfait pleinement. Sa voix aiguë me donne des maux de tête. Haymitch nous donne toujours des conseils, mais je l'écoute à peine.

On finit de manger et, déjà, je sens que le train s'arrête. Ma gorge se serre. Ça ne peut pas déjà être le moment de partir en terrain inconnu. Nous sortons du train. Je prends la main de Rachel dans la mienne et la serre doucement. Je peux sentir sa peur et elle peut sentir la mienne.

Le train s'est arrêté tout près d'une sorte de piste atterrissage. Au loin, je voix un hovercraft – une sorte de véhicule volant - qui nous attend. Effie et Haymitch nous regardent partir. Nous sommes seuls, maintenant. Seuls au monde.

La porte de l'hovercraft s'ouvre devant nous. À l'intérieur, le pilote nous attache solidement. En fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment seuls. Les autres tributs sont là, eux aussi. Ils sont tous silencieux et je surprends Blaine, le carrière qui me draguait, à me fixer. Je lui lance un regard noir et tente de me replacer confortablement dans mon siège. L'engin décolle dans le silence le plus complet.

_Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour le petit retard, mais je suis très occupée ces temps-ci. Je posterai de façon un peu plus irrégulière._

_Sachez que je lis tout vos commentaires et que je les apprécie grandement._

_Mais, il est inutile d'essayer de me donner des idées, le plan de ma fiction est déjà fait et je sais à peu près tout ce qui va se passer, je dois juste trouver le courage de l'écrire :p._

_Bonne lecture et désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, j'aime le suspens !_

* * *

Je sens quelques légères secousses lorsque l'hovercraft atterrit enfin. Certains tributs lâchent un petit soupir, comme s'ils avaient retenu leur souffle pendant le vol. On nous fait descendre. Mon regard scrute lentement les alentours, tentant d'analyser où on nous as emmenés. C'est complètement désert. La seule chose qu'il y a ici, c'est un grand immeuble foncé entouré d'un dôme sombre

(pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir à l'intérieur) qui s'étend sur des kilomètres. On y entre sans grand enthousiasme par ordre de District. Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Dans le grand hall, une rangée de stylistes nous attendent. C'est seulement là que je me sépare de Rachel. Je lui accorde un petit hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir, puis suit Cinna dans un long couloir, qui mène à un petite salle d'essayage privée. Il me tend une tenue accrochée sur un cintre. C'est une combinaison complète, avec un petit «12» inscrit sur chaque manche, une ceinture et un manteau en plus. Il va sûrement faire froid dans l'arène. Je me déshabille en silence et enfile la tenue. Cinna me sourit doucement.

-Ça te vas plutôt bien.

Je grimace légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai porté de plus beau, mais je ne me plaindrai pas.

Nous échangeons un petit sourire.

-Je ne veux pas partir dans l'arène...

Je soupire. Cinna me prends par les épaules et me donne un petit air rassurant.

-Ça va aller. Je crois en toi, Kurt.

Sur le coup, je le crois. Cinna est le genre de personne qui t'inspire aussitôt confiance et qui est capable de te redonner le sourire avec la plus simple des phrases. Il me guide jusqu'à un ascenseur et me regarde monter jusqu'à mon destin cruel. Je me retrouve sur une plate-forme, aux côtés des autres tributs. Personne ne se regarde, personne ne parle. Nous sommes dans le dôme qui entourait l'immeuble. J'entends une voix, qui nous annonce :

-Bienvenue, chers tributs et chers téléspectateurs, à la 20ème édition des Hunger Games!

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur viens de s'arrêter de battre. Dans ma tête, un des conseils d'Haymitch se fait vaguement entendre : « _Ne participe pas à la corne d'abondance. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour ça. Cours et cache-toi._ »

Je regarde autour de moi. Les tributs inexpérimentés ont l'air apeurés et les carrières ont un sourire arrogant et confiant accroché aux lèvres. On survole l'arène et on s'arrête. C'est une vaste forêt, avec des milliers d'arbres, de buissons et de ruisseaux. Juste en-dessous de nous, j'aperçois la corne d'abondance, qui brille sous le soleil d'une couleur dorée. Il semble y avoir beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur, mais je ne veux pas risquer ma vie dès les premières minutes du jeu. La plate-forme descend lentement et frappe le sol.

-Que le sort puisse vous être favorable.

Il y a un coup de canon, puis tout le monde se met à courir vers la corne d'abondance, sauf moi. Je m'enfuis en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Après à peine quelques minutes, j'entends déjà des cris d'agonie et, du coin de l'oeil, je vois une jeune femme à la chevelure brune périr sous les coups de poignard d'un carrière qui doit bien faire deux fois ma taille. Au moins, Rachel semble bien se débrouiller.

Soudainement, je trébuche et m'écroule sur le sol en geignant. Je sens déjà que les carrières m'ont remarqué. _Allez, Kurt, essaie de ne pas avoir l'air vulnérable!_ Je me relève le plus vite que je peux et me remets à courir, le vent me fouettant le visage. Derrière moi, j'entends déjà les pas des carrières qui me suivent avec leur nouvel équipement, mais l'adrénaline me pousse à continuer.

Je les sens se rapprocher de plus en plus, j'entends même la douce voix de Blaine et le rire de la latino impolie. Je ferme les yeux, mais quand je pense que tout est fini, mon pied traverse un tas de feuilles et je me retrouve dans une sorte de grotte souterraine. Je roule jusqu'au fond et me recroqueville sur moi-même, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. J'entends quelques pas au-dessus de moi, puis le silence complet.

Je soupire de soulagement et me redresse, constatant mes quelques égratignures sur mes mains, mais ce n'est rien de très grave. Je m'approche à quatre pattes de l'entrée et bouche le trou avec de la terre et des feuilles légèrement mouillées, pour éviter que l'on me retrouve. Les carrières m'ont sûrement déjà abandonné. Ils ont dû trouvé des proies plus faciles.

Je regarde autour de moi. C'est assez sombre, ici, mais c'est déjà plus sécuritaire. Je tâte le sol en quête de quelque chose d'utile et trouve un peu de bois, une corde et quelques roches.

Je décide de passer un moment ici, le temps qu'on m'oublie. Je n'ai pas faim, mon petit-déjeuner m'a suffit.

Plus tard, je creuse un petit trou dans l'entrée de ma cachette pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passe. La journée est presque finie. Je devrais peut-être aller trouver quelques armes. Je prends la corde avec moi, au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de m'attaquer, puis je sors. Il n'y a personne, les autres se sont sûrement établis près d'une source d'eau..

Je marche quelques minutes, puis j'entends un bruit qui se démarque des cris d'animaux, un simple bruissement de feuilles. Je fige complètement.

-Qui va là...? je dis avec un semblant d'assurance.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Waah, mes chapitres sont vraiment courts O_O. Rassurez-vous, je crois que les autres sont plus longs!_

* * *

Soudainement, une silhouette se démarque des feuillages et des larges arbres. Je fige complètement, serrant la corde dans mes mains, comme si ça allait me donner un peu de force. Je reconnais Rachel, mais elle n'est plus la petite fille apeurée que j'ai rencontrée avant les jeux. Son regard autrefois emplit d'innocence est devenu sombre comme ceux des carrières assoiffés de sang. Dans ses mains, il y a un arc et des flèches, qui ont apparemment déjà servis, puisqu'ils sont couverts de sang séché. Elle avance vers moi. Je la contourne et m'enfuit dans la forêt.

-Je te laisse filer pour l'instant, mais ici, c'est tuer ou être tué, l'entends-je dire au-travers des feuillages dans lesquels je m'enfouis en courant à toutes jambes.

Je m'arrête seulement en sentant mon pied heurter quelque chose de dur. Je retins un cri d'effroi en voyant ce qui se trouve sous moi. Le corps d'une jeune femme dont le torse a été complètement transpercé. _Sûrement par une flèche_, me dis-je. Je me penche pour prendre le sac qui se trouve à côté d'elle. Rachel n'a même pas prit le temps de la fouiller avant de partir. Peut-être avait-elle déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin...

Je m'éloigne avec le sac en voyant un hovercraft s'approcher dans le ciel._ Ils viennent la chercher. _Je me cache derrière un buisson et ouvre le sac bleu marin pour en examiner le contenu. Deux dagues, trois bouteilles d'eau et des bandages. C'est déjà un bon début. Je mets la corde que je tenais dans le sac et la remplace par les deux dagues, que je coince dans ma ceinture en cas d'urgence. Devant moi, le corps de la victime de Rachel s'est envolé avec l'hovercraft.

Au loin, j'entends des bruits. Des voix. Je me recroqueville alors derrière le buisson pour éviter de me faire voir, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Les voix s'approchent de plus en plus.

-On doit avoir une stratégie, Finn! C'est idiot de tuer quelqu'un de faible alors que ça ne nous apporte rien...

Blaine. Je le reconnais tout de suite.

-Ils étaient dans mon chemin, je les ai tués. C'est tout.

-Blaine, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le but de ces jeux. Tu as été entraîné pour tuer, alors tue, ajoute une voix féminine.

Je les entends s'éloigner. Je me relève alors et cours jusqu'à mon abri. Le temps me semble déjà plus frais à mesure que la nuit approche. Je ramasse un peu de bois pour faire du feu et entre dans ma cachette en prenant soin de reboucher le trou derrière mon passage. Je dépose mes nouvelles acquisitions sur le sol. Je prends deux cailloux qui traînent parmi les brindilles, le bois et la végétation de ma grotte souterraine et les frotte frénétiquement ensemble, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une étincelle. Après quelques autres petits efforts, le bois prends en feu et la lumière illumine ma grotte. Je soupire de soulagement, puis boit une gorgée d'eau pour récompenser mes efforts.

Je regarde les flammes qui bougent dans un geste presque apaisant. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé avec Blaine... Enfin, pas que ça me préoccupe vraiment. Il est sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. On ne contredit jamais les autres carrières.

Je pose ma tête contre mon sac en m'étendant, sombrant dans un état de demi-sommeil. Dehors, j'entends les coups de canon indiquant le nombre de morts. Je les compte dans ma tête. 1, 2, 3,4. 4 morts aujourd'hui. 3 de la corne d'abondance, je présume, et une victime de Rachel. Je sens mon ventre se tordre dans un élan de dégoût à cette pensée. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, surtout dans les Hunger Games.

Les gens ne sont pas les mêmes en arrivant ici et en sortant, _s'ils en sortent, évidemment._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Je suis désolée pour le manque d'updates, mais la fin de l'année scolaire arrive pour moi et j'ai un dernier_

_petit boost à donner avant de finir l'école secondaire, alors je promets que je vais plus écrire par la suite_ ! :)

* * *

Je me réveille après une nuit de sommeil secouée de cauchemars. Je me redresse en grimaçant, sentant mes membres craquer à chaque mouvement. Ma nouvelle cachette n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir. J'ouvre mon sac et prend une gorgée d'eau. Je sens déjà mon ventre gronder. Je devrais peut-être me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Je prends mes affaires, accrochant mes dagues à ma ceinture, puis sort de ma grotte. On dirait que le soleil vient à peine de se lever. J'aurai peut-être la chance de ne pas tomber sur les carrières.

Je m'aventure dans la forêt dense, toujours sur mes gardes. Je m'accroupis derrière un buisson pour attendre une proie qui pourrait me servir de dîner. Après quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit de pattes qui sautillent dans la forêt. Je bondis dès que j'en ai la chance sur le lièvre et plante mon couteau dans sa chair en grimaçant. Je l'achève, l'enveloppe dans de grosses feuilles pour éviter de tâcher mes affaires et le fourre dans mon sac.

Je retourne sur mes pas pour me rendre à ma cachette. Je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer dans l'arène trop longtemps. Derrière moi, j'entends des pas qui s'approchent de plus en plus. Je me retourne et fige complètement en apercevant un autre tribut. C'est un garçon, pas plus vieux que moi, mais il semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Il tient un couteau devant lui, les jointures serrées autour du manche.

-Donne-moi ce que tu as chassé.

Je suis prêt à tout abandonner, à lui laisser mes provisions. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, ni de me défendre. Cependant, tandis que j'allais lui tendre mon sac, une silhouette plus vite que l'éclair le jette au sol et lui plante une épée en plein cœur. Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche en étouffant un cri d'effroi, laissant tomber mon sac sur le sol.

Le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé se redresse lentement en retirant son épée souillée de sang du corps de sa victime. Je reprends enfin mes esprits. Celui qui m'a sauvé... possède de grands yeux noisettes, une mâchoire bien définie, de minces lèvres et d'épais sourcils aussi noirs que ses cheveux bouclés. _Blaine, _le carrière_._ Je dois m'enfuir, au plus vite. Je ramasse mon sac et fait demi-tour, mais il me retient par le bras. Je me retourne, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé...? je parviens à souffler.

-On doit parler, Kurt.

J'hésite, jusqu'à ce que je le vois ranger son épée. Il ne me veut aucun mal, on dirait... mais je devrais quand même me méfier. Il pourrait me tendre un piège. J'hoche doucement la tête et le laisse m'entraîner dans un endroit plus sûr, prenant mon sac avant de partir. Une bosse recouverte de mousse dépasse du sol, parmi les nombreux arbres et plantes. Il s'assit juste devant et m'invite à faire de même. Vient-il juste de me montrer sa cachette..? Il ne prend la parole que lorsque je m'assois à ses côtés.

-Je ne fais plus partie des carrières.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire...?

-Parce que je veux faire une alliance avec toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Tout simplement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire confiance.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une alliance avec moi? finis-je par murmurer.

Son regard noisette s'ancre dans le mien. Ses yeux sont remplis d'eau, comme ceux d'un chiot qu'on viendrait de gronder. Peut-être qu'il est sincère. Ou juste un bon acteur.

-Parce que je pense que tu ne mérites pas de mourir dans ces jeux. Je veux que tu gagnes, Kurt. Et tu ne gagneras pas si tu es seul.

Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

-Mais... tu es un carrière...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. Mes parents m'ont forcé.

-Je ne comprends pas... tu serais prêt à...

J'arrête de parler en distinguant des voix. Deux filles et deux garçons. Je fige et tends l'oreille.

-Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin! soupire une voix féminine.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est partit de l'autre côté, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais, s'exclame une voix masculine.

-Taisez-vous, on ne le trouvera pas si vous continuez de faire autant de bruit, ajoute la deuxième voix masculine.

Je regarde Blaine, qui semble avoir entendu nos interlocuteurs aussi. Il tourne soudainement la tête vers moi en murmurant :

-C'est eux.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Voici un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner !_

* * *

Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Nous nous enfouissons tous les deux dans la cachette de Blaine. La peur me donne envie de vomir. Je n'en peux plus. Ces jeux provoquent beaucoup plus de stress que ce que je peux endurer. Je sens des larmes mouiller mes joues, mais je n'émets aucun son. Les voix s'approchent de plus en plus. Je serre les dents pour empêcher que quiconque puisse entendre mon souffle saccadé.

-C'est ce que je disais. On l'a perdu, bande d'incompétents! s'exclame une voix féminine, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de la latino dans l'ascenseur.

-Allez, on a pas de temps à perdre ici.

Ils sont partis. Je peux enfin respirer. Je me rends compte que je sanglote encore. Blaine me regarde de ses grands yeux à la fois déchirés, compatissants et terrifiés. Il passe un bras autour de moi, mais je me raidis aussitôt et le repousse.

-Ne pousse pas ta chance, je marmonne en essuyant mes yeux mouillés.

Un long silence inconfortable nous sépare jusqu'à ce que Blaine se lève.

-Je vais chercher du bois, explique-t-il. Tu viens avec moi?

-Ouais... Je vais en profiter pour cueillir quelques petites choses qui iraient bien avec le lièvre que j'ai chassé.

Nous sortons de la caverne bien dissimulée derrière la mousse et les arbres, puis nous nous enfouissons un peu plus dans la forêt dense. Blaine se penche pour ramasser quelques branches sèches, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder rapidement ses fesses bien moulées dans sa tenue d'arène. Je détourne le regard et me concentre sur les petits fruits cachés un peu partout parmi les feuillages. J'en découvre quelques-uns qui ressemblent à de gros bleuets avec des tâches pourpres. J'en presse un entre mes doigts et le lance au bout de mes bras en découvrant l'acidité contenue dans le fruit.

-Impossible de trouver quelque chose de comestible ici. Même les fruits veulent nous tuer, je lance en grimaçant.

L'ancien carrière lâche un petit rire adorable en guise de réponse.

-Tu vas bien finir par trouver quelque chose, m'encourage-t-il.

Par la suite, je trouve quelques framboises de très petite taille. J'en écrase une entre mes doigts. Aucune acidité. Je prends un bout entre mes dents et le recrache aussitôt. Je décide de me tourner vers des feuilles semblables à de la laitue et y goûte.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ne nous fera pas mourir.

-Et j'ai trouvé du bois.

Nous en profitons pour passer par un ruisseau pour prendre un peu d'eau pour le repas. Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon eau trop vite. Nous ramenons nos nouvelles acquisitions à la cachette de Blaine, qui est beaucoup plus vaste et plus sûre. Celui-ci commence à prépare le feu, pendant que je pose mon sac-à-dos sur le sol. J'en profite pour enlever la fourrure du lièvre et séparer la viande des os. Le silence est bientôt remplacé par le doux crépitement du feu. Je verse de l'eau dans le bol que Blaine a sûrement trouvé à la corne d'abondance et y dépose des bouts de viande et des morceaux de laitue. J'attends que le tout cuise et prend la première gorgée de la soupe, puis tend le bol à mon allié. Nous mangeons ainsi à tour de rôle, jusqu'à la moitié du bol. J'enveloppe le reste de feuilles pour le conserver et m'étend sur le sol, rassasié et beaucoup moins faible.

-Parle-moi de toi, je murmure.

Il s'étend à mes côtés et tourne la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux scrutant mon visage. Il soupire légèrement et se met à regarder le plafond de sa cachette, l'air pensif.

-Je viens d'une famille aisée du District 5... Mon père dirige une compagnie qui distribue l'électricité dans tous les districts et ma mère est un médecin.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu un carrière...? je demande, toute mon attention portée sur ce qu'il disait.

-Mon père voulait que je le devienne. Une question d'honneur, de prestige... Et surtout, il voulait que je m'endurcisse et que je cesse de penser aux... garçons.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme s'il avait honte. Ses yeux s'embuent rapidement de larmes, et je me dépêche à prendre sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer. Sa main est à la fois douce et possède une certaine force propre aux hommes.

-Il pensait vraiment que ces jeux allaient me rendre plus... normal, mais ça n'y change rien du tout...

Blaine regarde soudainement autour de lui, réalisant que nous étions entourés de caméras invisibles en tout temps. Il finit par se calmer et me regarde. Je lui souris doucement, l'encourageant à poursuivre son histoire. Je me sens déjà beaucoup moins sur mes gardes avec lui, puisqu'il a laissé tombé toutes barrières entre nous.

-Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes parents... La seule chose qui nous rapprochaient, c'était l'espoir que je me rende utile un jour dans ces stupides jeux. J'ai donc fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient... avec l'espoir qu'ils finiraient par m'accepter.

Il lâche un profond soupir, un silence s'installant pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Blaine se remette de ses souvenirs.

-Et toi, ils sont comment, tes parents?

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de famille à qui que ce soit, parce que personne ne s'y est tout simplement jamais intéressé. Je caresse timidement sa main de mon pouce, pensif.

-Ma mère est décédé quand j'avais 8 ans. C'était une vraie rebelle. Elle a essayé de s'échapper de Panem en espérant trouver un monde meilleur pour nous tous, mais des Pacificateurs l'ont trouvée et l'ont punie comme il se doit. Mon père s'est occupé de moi du mieux qu'il a pu. Je suis enfant unique, alors ça lui a largement facilité la tâche... J'ai commencé à chanter dans les rues pour l'aider à payer tout ce dont on avait besoin pour vivre, pendant qu'il travaillait dans les mines...et je mon nom se retrouvait chaque année dans le bocal lors de la Moisson, en espérant pouvoir vivre une meilleure vie par la suite. Je sais que ma mère n'aurait pas voulu que je le fasse... Elle voulait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

Ma voix se brise et je sens quelques gouttes chaudes glisser le long de mes joues. Je les essuie de ma main libre, détournant le regard. Blaine glisse ses doigts sur mon menton et retourne ma tête dans sa direction. Je fixe ses iris d'une couleur aussi douce que le miel, ravalant nerveusement ma salive.

-Je suis désolé.

Il m'attire dans une étreinte qui, à la place de me rendre mal à l'aise, me réconforte. Je me blottis dans ses bras forts, fermant les yeux pour m'abandonner complètement. Je m'endors et je sens à peine le corps de Blaine bouger lorsqu'il s'étend sur le dos, m'entraînant ainsi avec lui. J'écoute son cœur battre d'un rythme apaisant.

Ce rythme est bientôt troublé par les deux brusques coups de canon qui annoncent le nombre de morts, mais je ne me réveille pas pour autant. Je suis bercé par l'image de ma mère qui vient me sauver de cet enfer.


End file.
